


Hello stranger!

by SpiderChan



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Chikan, Consent, Date Night, Dubious Consent, F/M, Maybe noncon, Restroom, Sex, Stranger - Freeform, Train Sex, date, hadtoeditlol, love in a bathroom, restaurant, restroom love, second part, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderChan/pseuds/SpiderChan
Summary: You use the train everyday to get home and to school, this day certainly turned out more different then you expected it to.





	1. Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> If you've had traumatic experiences of rape and such, I don't recommend reading this if you're sensitive to this stuff. Also it's the first time making this kind of story. I don't condone groping anyone on trains or anywhere, this is a work of fiction not real life.

# Hello stranger

### A weird day to be commuting

Taking the train to either work or anything else, was something you quite enjoyed. It was a subtle pause between everything and it was something peaceful in every way possible. You always had music in your ears and it was comforting with rock music blaring in your ears to say the least despite what anyone else might say. The train was rocking and shifting your weight around, it was almost relaxing, compared to taking the bus. You stood up and held onto a metal pole as to not fall down between the rough bumps in the train ride. The train was more than full and it wasn't too weird to have people accidentally brushing against each other but there was someone who didn't seem to be accidentally brushing into you. It seemed deliberate, but you imagined it was just accidental. Until of course you felt someone stand firmly behind you, assuming that they just didn't have the space to be anywhere else, it was jam packed after all. 

You felt the figure slowly press into you, a hand firmly grasping you thigh and massaging it. You looked behind you in panic, afraid that the person meant to do that. That you were actually a target of groping on a train. You shuffled softly out of the person's reach-which was interrupted by the person grasping your wrists behind you and holding them there. Pulling you towards them, you struggled but you heard a soft chuckle emanating from the person's chest. ''Struggle all you like, but you wouldn't want to be discovered like this...would you?''. The voice sounded masculine, so you assumed them to be a he. After struggling a bit, you whispered softly: ''please don't-I''. He pressed into you and nibbled your ear, keeping you still and silent. Despite the fact that you were slightly blushing from the contact. 

Still struggling, he stilled you everytime. Until he decided to take it to the next level, he started groping one of your breasts to which you softly moaned but you were shaking. You didn't want this, you wanted to remain faithful to your Damian. It was unacceptable but he was too strong for you to do anything. He circled the areola, you whimpered but you started panting slightly. 

He was groping your boob and then one hand went to your panties, softly massaging the outside. The contact felt strange but good, your legs shook a bit at the pleasure. You still decided to keep a tough front and not cave in. You wouldn't be discovered like this on a train filled with people who could record it, so you held in the slight moans. Your legs turned into jello as he got faster at groping you. The hand at your boob was now twirling your nipple, you shook and started to feel wet in your lower regions. He chuckled and kept at it. The hand outside of your core, now got inside the panties and massaged fervently around. He didn't touch your clit and you started to feel too good, it was really bad, but thoughts of Damian started to fade-he got faster and stifled your moans with his mouth. He tasted like coffee and chocolate, the sensations grew and you were weak in your legs. 

Dominating you with his tongue and hands, he held you up with the hand that used to be on your boob. You felt a knot grow in your stomach and the moans grew more fervid and rapid. But they were silenced by his mouth. You grew more sensitive and your face had gotten red. Then all of a sudden he stopped the assault on your pussy, you felt relief from not being groped but you had grown to like the sensations. Until he unzipped his flyer, you felt something hard being pressed against your stomach area, massaging it gently but you were still affected by his former touches.  He had bent you over slightly, but your back faced him. He held you in a firm grip and then moved the panties to the side. Then suddenly he plunged into you, the sensation was painful-too painful. He kept going in and the back out but slowly until you grew used to the sensations, that turned into pleasure. You felt full when he was in you and he started moving in and out in a slow pace. But it was enough to make your body react, you tried to stifle the moans by yourself this time, it was difficult. He grew more fervid and plunged in and out at a faster pace, he had found the sweet spot to make your body sing. You bit your lip and kept it inside despite how hard it was, slight moans made it out but he just chuckled and warned about being too loud. 

Until he reached a fast pace and hit that sweet spot that made you see stars, you panted and moaned. This was the best sensation ever. Even he began to grunt and moan a bit more, he reached a faster pace and you felt that familiar knot grow again, until you came and he groaned as you were constricting on him. Soon after coming, he came too and you grew weak and tired. As you usually did after coming but this time it was with the help of a stranger. 

Chuckling, ''thanks for the good time''. To which you just weakly nodded. 

 


	2. Sweet love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being careful of trains now you instead try to take the busses to school and home, you never told Damian about the incident and you were afraid he'd be disgusted by you for actually having a semblance of liking to the event. Damian takes you out on a date, just to get some romance in your lives, you didn't know that Damian himself was a tiny pervert too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is like a consensual one but it's with your boyfriend Damian. Sorry for not updating sooner, my internet is hell. Love you all, also I'm listening to Billie Eilish during this.

# Sweet love

### Not here!

 

Standing in front of the long mirror in your shared home with Damian, you felt sick flutters in your stomach. You had decided on a black lace dress that had a flowy skirt, with lace that ran across the back. Pale red lipstick coated your lips but it felt wrong, your eyelids decorated with a dark silver to contrast the lipstick. You were beautiful with the whole lace and silver color going on but it still didn't feel right. It was like a rock was sitting in your stomach, you felt like sick like you had cheated on Damian. Trying to push the feeling below, to make sure that he didn't see how you felt you smiled, it felt plastered on like a sharpie line on a wooden doll. But nonetheless you had to do this, to try and forget. 

You shared this home but now you felt like you were intruding, it felt like you already had done something extremely wrong despite the fact that a stranger had done this to you. You were the victim of this here, but it still felt strange. Pushing it down again and moving on. You had picked out a small handbag for this, it was a small silvery one with deep blue pattern on the side, it had a black strap that you placed on your shoulder and you finally were ready. 

Damian stood outside the room, his curly dark hair was in his face and his brown eyes had specks of green in them that pulled you in. He was now leaning against the door, smiling at you sheepishly. ''Geez you took a bit of time there, are you alright honey?'', he asked. 

''Yeah, I just had to fix my makeup a bit'', you smiled, it felt awkward. 

He smiled at you, he wasn't dumb he knew that you felt off or bad, but he decided not to ask this time. ''You look stunning darling, are you ready?'', you nodded and followed him out to the parked car. 

Several minutes later, you had drove to your favourite place, it was a newly opened pizzeria which specialised in many different types of dishes. It wasn't just pizza but most of the time it was enough for the two of you. It had opened up in May but Damian and you had went here for some time when it did open for the first time since a few months ago. It was simply a really good pizzeria, despite the fact that for some it wouldn't really classify as a place to have date nights, but some places had to be simple to enjoy a moment. 

But this time you felt like it wouldn't feel the same. 

You stepped out of the car and Damian held out his arm to you, and you placed your hand on it gently. Almost afraid to ruin the love he had for you. When you went inside and told the person that you had reserved a table for this, you took your seats and the waiter had come to fill your glasses with water. He handed you the menus and you opened yours. Deciding immediately on a simple one, Damian had chosen a calzone.  

Minutes later the food had arrived, you two were chatting about stuff like the movies that were coming out now. 

''I feel like they just made the sequel into a serious cash grab, it isn't good at all''. You said, with an irritated tone. 

''No I get what you're saying but  _Yorshka's revenge_ is a great movie because the characters were well thought out and they even had some amazing effects in it'', he retorted. 

''Yeah but, I feel like they could have actually made the character stronger and not drag out the action into a sequel, it's just unnecessary for a movie''. 

He laughed, ''if they made the character stronger, it would easily have destroyed the plot though''.  He got the smirk that should have been illegal, it was a bewitching kind of smile. But it all made you feel sick to your stomach, you felt like you had cheated on him and you didn't deserve the love you got from him, you excused yourself to go to the bathroom. It was all too much. ''I think I'm going to the restroom for a minute, I'll be right back''. He looked worried, maybe the feeling he got from it was correct.

You stood up and went to the restroom.

Entering the restroom, you stood in front of the mirror and checked so that the makeup had stayed, so that you didn't look as guilty as you felt. Your skin was clammy and your expression looked incredibly fake, you felt like one of those plastic mannequins. You had entered a stall, maybe it would help not being seen in that state right now. 

Suddenly someone opened up the restroom door, and you got ten times more stressed, hoping that they'll leave you quietly to your guilt and self pity. ''Honey, please open up. I think we need to talk''. It was Damian, knocking on your stall door. 

''I don't know, I just feel terrible''. You replied to him through the stall door, nails digging into your palms, you bit your lip. 

''I know, I could see it... I just want to know what it is, whatever it is we can talk about it'', he told you with inquiry in his tone. 

''I just...it's too much, I don't want it to ruin this for us'', tears started to roll down your cheeks. 

''Please honey tell me, I'll understand'', He begged with a sadness in his voice. 

You opened up the stall, your ruined makeup and tired eyes telling him how terribly you felt. Your chest heavy with guilt, you stared into his eyes and saw the despair that both of you felt. 

''I... on the train, some guy he-''

''I was on my way, to school and he-'', you couldn't finish the sentence but it was clear that Damian knew what you meant, you saw the anger in him. Like a thundering rolling storm causing a small boat on the ocean to rock, the kind of thunder that you felt humming in your bones, the kind that could be heard from far away. 

You closed your eyes, tears rolling down the wet trails it had went before, this was it for you. There was no way he'd love you, not after this, not after this betrayal. The guilt gathering weight in your stomach after the silence growing. 

''Darling, my sweet wonderful love.... I am so sorry I failed you''. He apologized to you, you opened your eyes full of shock. 

''What... no I failed you, I let myself be defiled by him... you are the one I should apologize to''. He shook his head, full of remorse in his eyes. 

''No, don't think that this was your fault, it was he that did this to you''. You felt like the guilt was being washed away, he looked at you for permission to hold your hand.

You nodded, he took your hand and drew tiny circles on it to calm you down from this. It had always helped, despite the guilt telling you that you didn't deserve him for this but he still held that same love, some of him seemed to hold a raging anger but it wasn't for you. No, the anger was for the scum that had touched you. 

He took it slow, circling and massaging your palm that had half moon imprints on it now, he looked sad that you had done this to yourself. ''Let me do something for you, if it's okay with you of course''. 

You looked up at him, ''let me make you forget him''. 

Looking into his eyes was the sweetest love to be found, there was no hate whatsoever, no betrayal resting there. 

''okay, I want to forget him and I want to remember you and this night''. 

He nodded at you, you both entered the stall and locked. 

He was still massaging you but it shifted to him instead placing his touches elsewhere. He was caressing your cheek and kissing near the ear, slowly turning to making out softly. It was filled with love and need, a small part for a need for him to make you his again. 

He caressed your thigh and you sat down on his lap. One hand went to your neck, while placing sweet kisses on it that you almost whimpered at, legs shuffling. He chuckled and you turned to face him, you wanted to look him in the eyes, to know that it's Damian that did this, and for him to see the love you had for him. He started on massaging the nipple, having the dress zipped down a little so he had access to them. He twirled one of them in his fingers, the soft touch sending small shivers of pleasure down your spine, almost moaning slightly. You turned on his lap so that you two were facing each other. 

He went to work more on your nipple, putting it in his mouth and tongue twirling around it. Your toes curling at the sensations of the pleasure growing, softness in his actions and the small smirk certainly made you weak in the knees at times. You were raking your fingers through his hair. 

One of his hands went down to your core and massaged the outside of your underwear, you were trying to hold in the slight moans and whimpers. His other hand were kept on your neck, you two switched to kissing lightly. He went to your neck and placed tiny kisses on it, he seemed to like to make you shift in pleasure. 

The one massaging your core seemed like it had a certain rhythm, that made your voice hitch. He kept going and eventually went inside the underwear, continuously working on it. 

He now had a slight smirk, he had shifted so that he was kneeling on the floor and you were sitting on the edge of the toilet seat. You whimpered at the lack of sensation which he made sure that the lack of contact wasn't too long, so he had taken your underwear off, the slickness seeming to make him happy. ''Excited are we?''.

Lifting your leg over his shoulder and stabilizing your back, he continued massaging your core, using his thumb just under the clit and circling it. He stopped and went with his tongue on your core, going in a rhythm that had you aching for more, your back continuously tingles running up and down as well as the places that also touched. 

His other hand were working on your nipple, twirling it like before but with more intensity after seeing your neediness on your face. His massassing had left you out of breath and several moans that were threatening to be let loose, to a few that got out. Blushing, and almost hoping that no one would find out, but somehow also being turned on with the prospect of being careful of being found out. 

He massaged your core with his tongue and went to licking two of his fingers, you blushed at the look he gave you. He went in with the fingers and in and out they went. 

With every needy breath and pleasurable shiver, you found yourself almost not caring if anybody found you as long as you got to finish this. It was deliciously addictive. 

Hitting that perfect spot in you, fingers moving with purpose, in and out with your slickness dripping off them. ''Do you want to finish this'', he unzipped his pants and his member was poking your inner thigh. 

Your blushing face, needy face told him what he needed to know. But he needed to hear it from you first. 

''Yes, please''. 

He smiled and lifted up your leg up gently, and let his member in slowly into you. Slowly testing and stretching you out, in and out. 

You nodded and he went to a more delicious speed, he went in and out, the pleasure of it had you moaning and letting out quick breaths. You didn't care if someone found you anymore. 

Stretching you out, he went into a more fervid pace and he started panting himself, his face also quite red. 

You both were nearing the end, he grew more sloppy but still tried to keep the pace up, pants and moaning from you both, legs trembling from pleasure and neediness in every breath. Legs shaking, but you were so so close, until suddenly the growing knot were unravelling, his pace were sloppy. Continuously hitting that spot, you were in literal heaven with stars above. 

Then you both came, stumbling over the edge and he kept going for a bit longer till he filled you up, moans and pleasurable shivers wracking your body. He rested his hand on the toilet, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. You were slowly coming down from your orgasm, winding down. Gazing into Damian's eyes, as he stared back. 

''I think we will have to do this more often, I love you''. 

''I love you too, and without a doubt''. 


End file.
